Computing devices may be connected to various peripheral devices, which may display images provided by the computing device via the connection. Because some connections may be bandwidth limited, image presentation at the peripheral device may be slow or jittery, creating an unpleasant viewing experience.
In some prior approaches to speed up image presentation, the computing device sends, on a frame-by-frame basis, changes made to the image frame to the peripheral device to reduce bandwidth consumption and speed image display. The remaining portions of the image are filled out by image data sent by the computing device at an earlier time. However, because the peripheral device computing resources may be limited in comparison to the resources of the computing device, the image assembly process at the peripheral device may also slow image display.